


[Y2/大宫sk]淡淡的关系

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom ninomiya kazunari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 磁炮友设定。大宫和磁石彼此都是双箭头，但都没有捅开说。一个不仅是身体，感情上也是3P的故事。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, all2
Kudos: 7





	[Y2/大宫sk]淡淡的关系

1.

大野智要回家的时候，正好碰见樱井翔靠在车门上等他。

“大野桑要去喝酒吗？”

樱井晃了晃手上白色的塑料袋，里面装着几罐他们常喝的啤酒，看上去和他的气质十分不符。大野犹豫了一下，便决定拒绝掉。

“今天的话就不了。”

“说起来...”

像是日常聊天一样，樱井不经意地说出口。大野感觉自己被叫住了。

樱井平时并不是这样依依不饶的人，大野心中涌起不妙的预感，他忽然觉得下面的话他不会想听到，但又不得不听下去，于是便停下了脚步。

“我和Nino做过了呢。”

诶？谁？做过...做过了...是什么意思？

大野的脑袋好像一下子没办法处理这么多信息，他像是被烧红的铁锥钉在了原地一样，一会就出了满背的汗。他良久没有说话，樱井也很有耐心地等着他。大野脑海中浮现出二宫和也回家前一贯慵懒的模样。

“他说...他回去了。”大野脑袋乱哄哄的。

这是当然的，谁告别的时候不会说，‘我回去了’呢？

“是偶尔会聚一聚的炮友，啊，对了，今天也和他约好了。”樱井像是刚刚才想起来一样，他再次晃了晃手上的塑料袋，“要一起喝点吗？”

后面的事情，完全像是踩在梦里了，大野智不知道是什么控制住了自己走路，坐下，喝酒这一系列的动作，只依稀记得，自己最后喝晕了，终于模模糊糊问出了口，“为什么要告诉我呢？”

“就算告诉你，也什么都不会改变的吧？”

他对樱井最后的表情有印象，因为那个表情，那个看向其他地方的表情，在喝醉了的时候，恍恍惚惚和二宫的表情重合了。

2.

樱井一回到家，就见到二宫盘膝坐在沙发前的毯子上，正聚精会神打着游戏，两条雪白的腿从居家的短裤里随意地伸出来，桌子上散乱着啤酒的易拉罐。

“怎么自己一个人喝酒？”

“因为Sho酱回来太晚了嘛。”

尽管用着撒娇的语气在说话，但二宫本人依然盯着眼前的屏幕，身子一点都没有转过来。樱井笑了笑没有说话，脱下西装，俯身过去轻轻吻了他一下。

“啊...”，二宫好像发现了什么事情一样，断言道，“你也喝酒了。”

“Nino可以继续打游戏哦。”樱井又吻了他一下，右手牵上二宫左手手腕，“我会一个人好好做下去的。”他侧过头去用嘴唇摩挲二宫白嫩的脖子，发梢弄得他敏感的耳朵发痒，渐渐就有红色渗透出来，樱井很懂得怎么不留下痕迹地撩拨人。

“这样子没办法玩游戏啊。”

“是吗？”

这种可恶的语气，二宫很想翻个白眼，但是樱井的手已经隔着短裤轻轻重重地玩弄了起来，让他没办法做出别的表情。

“...别...已经...已经可以了...”二宫喘息着，“你先去洗澡...”

“诶？”樱井故作不懂地抬起头，二宫的眼睛又湿漉漉的了，两个人对上视线的瞬间，二宫把头转了过去。

“放着这个不管的话...”樱井微笑着将手完全探了进去，肌肤接触的瞬间满意地听到了二宫的声音，“Nino不行的吧。”

二宫还没想好要怎么反驳他，樱井倒先松开了手，“我去洗澡了哦。”

居然真的就这么放下他不管了。

内裤上已经湿了一小块，二宫只好咬着手指自己解决了一次，余韵让他恍惚了好一阵，回过神来的时候，眼前只剩下了屏幕上死去的小人。

3.

如何在二宫雪白的肌肤上留下隐秘的印记，樱井已经驾轻就熟了，从后背把自己阴茎捅进去的时候，柔软的触感令他着迷，虽然已经做过了许多次，但二宫每次这个时候依然会发出哭泣一样的呻吟。

“又在埋着头了呢。”

樱井把颤抖着的二宫翻了过来，稍微有点强势地按着他的额头吻他，两个人含糊的声音响成一片。

二宫的双腿十分修长漂亮，但却并不是能留下痕迹的地方，二宫的脖子也是，看上去无暇又脆弱，如果是什么野兽的话，叼到这个地方二宫一定就会屈服，但是也不能够咬上去，归根结底，二宫和也并不算什么完美的约炮对象，但两个人还是维持了这样的关系。

樱井强硬地碰撞了一下，二宫眼角快感的泪水一下子就颤颤巍巍地落下来了。

“啊...啊啊...Sho酱...慢一点，Sho酱...”

“今天这么快就不行了吗？”

尽管非常喜欢二宫口中叫着自己名字的样子，樱井也还是没有显露出来。

“因为...因为今天喝了酒...嗯...”

“自己一个人去买的？”

二宫没有说话，他伸出双手，樱井稍微俯下身去冲撞，让他能顺利地整个人攀到自己肩上。

没想到那双手最后却捧起了自己的脸，二宫侧过头，伸出舌头舔了舔樱井的唇角。

“是Sho酱忽然在我玩游戏的时候喂我的酒哦。”

樱井有点震惊地回望过去，二宫稍微耷拉着眼皮，眼睛在那底下闪着光，小猫一样的嘴角好像是在笑。

什么嘛，这根本还清醒着嘛！

樱井赌气着发狠，把他的双腿抬到自己肩上，再狠狠弯折下去，直听见二宫嘴里一连串的“对不起对不起”才算解气。

要结束的时候又换回了后背的姿势，樱井看见二宫用手在撸自己的性器，便伸过手去帮他，手心和手背重合的时候才发现自己的手掌汗津津的，他马上将二宫的手握得更紧了些。

“今天可以射到Nino的里面去吗？”他喘着在二宫耳边问。

“...嗯...Sho酱想怎么样都可以哦。”

是明明知道我不会射进去才这么说的吧。樱井想着，将阴茎抽了出来，射在了二宫雪白的背上，他忍不住吻了吻那上面突出的一块脊骨。

二宫射在了他家里的床单上。

4.

第二天难得两个人都没有工作，樱井昨晚大概喝得比二宫多些，起得比他晚。

起来的时候，二宫正在准备早饭，他刚洗过澡，穿着浴衣，发梢还滴着水，清爽的样子完全看不出昨晚两个人糜烂地做过爱。

“要帮Sho酱也做一份吗？”

“不用，我自己泡杯咖啡就好了。”

二宫就是这样，问过一次的事情就不会再问。樱井返回去拿来吹风机帮他吹头发，想来是按摩得太舒服，让二宫轻轻抬起了下巴。

“头发上的水会飞到煎蛋上的吧？”

“你才是，用我家的厨房也太熟练了吧。”

头发吹干了，樱井用手梳理了几下，捏了捏二宫的脖子走了。

“我很喜欢Sho酱的手哦，很漂亮。”

“反正是随便对谁都会这么说的吧。”

“说的也是呢。”

樱井泡好咖啡，想了想工作安排，感到今天确实是他难得能轻松的一天。他看着二宫在厨房里低着头走动的样子，抿了一口。

真不像是炮友间会出现的场面。

意外地安详了下来。

真不像是真的，为了证明这不是真的，樱井忽然开口了。

“我告诉大野桑我们的事情了。”

二宫的动作一下子慢了下来，又马上快了起来。

“诶，是吗。”

“不可以吗？”

“...嘛，不过他毕竟是leader，嗯...”

二宫停下了手上的动作，“我做好了哦，你要用厨房吗？”

“不了，一起吃吗？”樱井发出了邀请。

两个人一起吃完早饭后，二宫便一个人回家去了。

5.

大野在那天之后，又接连着几天有拍摄计划，忙过去以后，才回想起当时的心情。

彼时他正是在大海上，夏天下了些雨，风浪颠簸着小船，大野感到今天并不会有什么收获。

的确，在变幻无常的天气面前，即使钓鱼的技术再好，也什么都无法改变，正是因为大自然的这一点，大野才会喜欢上在日晒和海风中无拘无束的生活。

那天喝酒的樱井翔，简直是有恃无恐，那天‘回家’的二宫和也，简直是莫名其妙...反正在大野智有限的记忆中是这样的，那天喝醉的大野智，简直是...

大概也不会是什么好词吧。

如果二宫现在在船上的话，恐怕已经晕晕乎乎躺倒在一边了，身上随便盖着谁的外套；但这个人，等到他醒来的时候，如果见到的是陌生的土地，大概也不会有什么惊讶的情绪。

一切都是顺应自然的，船的颠簸是这样，顺流漂到哪里去也是这样。

今天会漂到哪里去呢？漂到一个风平浪静的晴天去吧，那样就可以快乐地钓鱼了。

大野智想。

6.

结果最后无论如何还是要回到陆地上来，无论如何还是要见到二宫，毕竟他们是岚嘛，毕竟他们是要工作的嘛。

7.

节目的录制一如既往的顺利。

结束后二宫好好感谢了各位工作人员，一般而言，这之后他会稍微和岚的各位打个招呼再回家。但这一次他似乎是有什么急事，走得要比以往还匆忙。

相叶问起来的时候，被二宫含糊过去了。

大野不由自主看向了樱井的地方，樱井冲着他微笑，但并未挪动脚步。大野便带着疑问转回了头去。

好像松了一口气。

同为回家部成员的他，跟在二宫后面走掉了。

然而，这样的事并非是偶然，二宫又有好几次，在大野还没意识到的时候就不见了身影。有一次节目录制的中途他去上厕所，听见樱井在里面对话的声音。

“做得太明显了吧。”

“你指什么？”

是二宫的声音，他好像并不想承认。

“这么慌张，并不像平常的你，他就算再迟钝也会知道不寻常了吧。”

二宫沉默着。

在这沉默的期间，樱井叹了一口气。

接着，他好像吻了二宫。

大概是发出了那么一丁点声音大野才知道的。这让他一瞬间回到了喝醉的那个晚上，回到了风浪颠簸的小船。

“做平常的自己就可以了。”

最后大野并没有上厕所就回去了，他觉得自己也需要变回平常的样子，那样才好。

8.

大野什么都不会做的。

二宫漫不经心地想着，又分裂出一个自己问，既然如此，你又为什么慌张？

又期待又害怕地，结果根本是一件概率为零的事件嘛！

“啊，我真的做得太明显了。”二宫用手遮住眼睛，想起自从知道的那天起，自己也很久没和樱井做过了。

手机上樱井发过来的消息也全是工作的事，“全在他的计算中啊...主动权被他拿住了”，二宫又自言自语，最后一句声音放得很低。

“我真是输了。”

9.

二宫又恢复了往常的样子，尽管还是很早回家，但神色间仍是不疾不徐，很有余裕。

但大野却没有办法对此等闲视之。

二宫变得有技巧了很多，比如说，在节目录制的时候，他仍然会看上去很认真地望着大野，听他讲话，但那目光是一动不动的，每当大野回望过去的时候，他又会相当缓慢地移开目光，两个人就这样错开了。这让大野有点火大。还有他最近总是散发出不想被接近的气场，就算大野最后还是将手搭在他的肩上，感受到的肌肉也是完全僵硬的。

大野智眼中的二宫和也，应该是粘人的，欢快的，转着眼珠好像有很多话要对他说的；他的身体应该是软软的，带着点羞怯又完全迎上来的。

尽管发生了很多事情，但是...

但是什么呢？他马上就能追求到他一直想要的东西了，为此...

那天的下午，大野智堵到了二宫和也。

10.

两个人的身高很接近，这让他们嘴唇中吐出的呼吸微妙地混在了一起。大野进了二宫的更衣室，用强硬的姿势把他困在了墙角。

和自己胸膛的位置。

“Nino为什么躲着我？”

二宫并没有否认。

“这样利达不会更容易一点吗？”

事实上开始的时候是的，没有了他的眼睛和他的身体，大野轻松了好多。

大野决定换个话题。

但是交换话题的事并没有由他的嘴巴说出来，反而，他吻了二宫。

二宫的味道好熟悉，以前也做过的吧，开玩笑一样，做得很开心，没想到味道居然会一直被记下来。

大野马上被二宫推开了，他什么都没说，却垂着头，慌不择路地想要逃走。

大野想到那天樱井说的话，一直以来这句话都盘旋在他心上，从未离去。

‘我和Nino做过了呢’

大野的动作激烈起来，他揪住二宫小小的手掌，将他又扯回到自己怀里。大野直率地向前迈进，将膝盖顶入二宫的双腿之间磨蹭着，用更强烈的方式去亲吻二宫，让他在一连串的‘不要’之中发出了另外的呻吟。

大野的手顺着短裤，由下而上地伸入了进去抚弄着，二宫挣扎着，但却没法挣脱，反倒把自己弄得凌乱起来，大野粗糙的手掌摩擦他敏感地带的感觉太过强烈，二宫的腿软了下来，然后是腰，最后被大野顺势搂在了怀里，他的双手还抵抗地推着大野的身体，可是脸颊却已无力地搁在了大野肩上，两个人的头发和皮肤挨擦着，眼泪和汗水热哄哄地交杂在一起，二宫边射出来边哭了。

“不要...别这样...智君...尼桑...”

口里一直重复着这样的话。

“Kazu...”

二宫射出来的一刻，大野感到头皮发麻，和也哭了，他应该马上停下来，道歉，然后安慰，再然后...他收回膝盖的一瞬间，二宫完全倒在他怀里了，身体软得不像话，大野却捉住了他的手，亲了一下，引到了自己硬起来的地方。

二宫一瞬间爆发了力气，这次大野被推开了，他茫然而无辜地注视着二宫。

“你不是和樱桑...我不可以吗？”

“我怎么可能只当你是炮友啊！”

二宫嘶吼出来了，吼出来的一瞬间他们二人终于对视了，二宫无措的眼神看起来比大野还要无辜。那含满泪水的脆弱眼神一直印在大野的脑海里。

二宫红着眼睛跑掉了。

11.

大野想画一幅画，可是无论如何都画不出来了。

12.

在樱井翔再一次提着白色塑料袋的时候，大野智跟了上去。

“想要喝酒吗？”樱井翔转过身来问他，转而又提了提手上那与他不相称的啤酒，“但是不好意思呢，今天先和别人约好了。”

大野沉着脸。

“Kazu吗？”

“嗯，是的哦。”

樱井观察着大野，看了一会便又继续往前走，但大野依然跟着他。他便又停下了脚步。

“大野桑想要一起？”

大野没有说话，但是表情变得茫然了起来。

“可以哦。”

樱井想了想，忽然笑了，又再次说，“可以哦。”

不知道为什么，看上去却和那天二宫离开的表情有点像。

13.

二宫心神不宁地呆在樱井家里。

樱井去为他倒水了，他今天并不想喝酒，事实上，他已经把自己闷在家里，连续喝了好几天，又连续不喝了好几天。

樱井的家里还有他偶尔过来时留下的游戏，但二宫今天也并没有这个兴致。

樱井出来的时候，二宫忽然发现他们两人身上的浴袍是一致的，同样的东西是什么时候买了两份的？二宫一点都不知道，他一直以为自己穿的是樱井自己的衣服，他下意识抬了抬手臂，袖口的部分正好呢。

话说回来，樱井为什么忽然给他发了短信，他还以为樱井已经厌倦会因为别人失魂落魄的他了。毕竟连享受着做爱都不能开心起来的炮友，二宫想，换成自己也不会喜欢。

似乎是察觉到二宫今天的不在状态，樱井并没多说什么话，他喝了一口水，低下头去喂给了二宫，一直在发呆的人果然有了回应，两个人轻柔地舔吻着。

“到床上去吧。”

樱井说。

浴袍的里面当然什么都没穿，连沐浴露都是樱井常用的味道。樱井的指节细细扣着二宫的小小的乳头，二宫非常敏感，他的膝盖曲起来了。

他终于仔细看着了樱井，犹豫了一下，起身坐到了樱井身上，樱井完全停下了动作，由着他乱来。二宫将身体往下，双手撩开了樱井的浴袍。

樱井里面当然也是一样的，什么都没穿，已经勃起了。

“今天很积极呢。”

他用手指安抚过二宫的头发，今天也是他帮忙吹干的，碎碎的刘海服帖地罩在二宫洁白的额头上，稍微低下头就会看不清表情。

他用手捧着樱井挺拔的性器，呼吸不由自主有点急促，他还没这样凑近看过。二宫犹豫了一下，把顶端含到了嘴里。

头顶上传来樱井压抑的声音。

二宫自己用手上下磋磨着，嘴巴却一动不动，只有舌头在一下一下舔着顶端的小口，渐渐嘴里的咸腥味重了起来。那温柔抚摸着他头顶的手，好像也开始推动着他，非要他嘴巴动起来一样。

二宫感到自己嘴巴被撑得好大，涎水也不受控制地往下流，后脑的头发被樱井抓着，不得不前前后后地运动着。因为嘴部肌肉的原因，眼睛不由自主地眯了起来，下巴酸痛地向上抬着。

樱井看着这样的二宫，忽然将阴茎抽了出来，二宫马上就咳嗽了几声，樱井将他拽起来，不由分说地吻了吻他脸上的小痣，又狠狠咬了咬他的下巴，他快速为二宫做了润滑，然后一口气插了进去。

二宫果然啊的一声叫了出来，两个人面对面坐着，浴袍都还挂在身上，樱井便迫不及待地狠命动了起来，他双手抓着二宫白皙的屁股，令失去平衡的二宫不得不搂着他的脖子哭叫，赤裸的身体摩擦在一起，二宫的性器打在他的身上，触电一样的快感。

但被粗暴对待的二宫却并没有反抗。

“Nino...Nino和别人做过吗？”

“忽然...啊...啊啊...忽然在问什么...嗯...”

樱井喘着气不说话，忽然将二宫掉了个圈，他搂着二宫的腰部，胸膛和背脊倚靠在一起。

二宫的双腿被他用膝盖卡着，强制性张开了。

他们的频率，又回到了往常富有节奏感和技巧性的温和。

“大野桑可以出来了哦。”

14.

大野智从衣柜里面走了出来。

他看向二宫，那真的是二宫吗？从没见过的淫靡景象令大野不由自主地脸红心跳。

而相反的，二宫却是一副惊慌失措的表情，啊，他大概又想要逃走了吧，可是樱井稍微动了动腰，二宫就没办法挣扎了。

真是相当了解彼此的两个人。

“...不要...不要...不要...”

他又在这样叫着了。

相反地，樱井却在这样说：

“没关系的哦，因为Nino喜欢智君嘛，所以智君做什么都可以的。”

二宫漂亮的身体在樱井的控制下起伏着，令大野忍不住也很想摸摸看，二宫因为无力反抗只好把脸藏了起来，藏在樱井的那边。

大野走上前去，触摸到二宫胸口的一瞬间他就颤抖着射了出来，令樱井脸上的笑容也忍不住停滞了一霎那。

大野得到了鼓励，他先亲了二宫一口，亲在刚才樱井咬过的地方，他在里面看得很清楚。然后低下头，将二宫刚刚射过的部分含在了嘴里。

也许樱井没这么做过，大野忽然想。

二宫无奈地低下头看他，他也许完全不明白，事到如今，大野为什么忽然加入，忽然要对他这样做。他的后面还在被樱井进攻着，眼睛湿漉漉的，又亮晶晶的，令人总是无法判断他到底有没有在动情哭泣。大野起身的时候二宫的脑袋也跟着他一起动，两个人闭着眼睛吻在了一起。

“这里可以容纳第二根哦。”

樱井忽然插话了，二宫睁大眼睛看着他，樱井笑着亲了亲他的脸颊，吻去了他的泪水。

“Ninomi没关系的，我们以前用玩具这样玩过，怎样？智君要进来吗？”

二宫又转过头，用眼睛注视着，祈求着大野，他还不知道要怎么面对大野，可是他的眼睛已经把所有想说的话都说出来了。

不要。

拒绝里也许还有更深层的原因，也许除了大野，还有樱井的原因，但那一刻大野并没有想那么多。

他只是无法抗拒这个“得到”的诱惑。

结果，大野还是进去了，他居然用这样的方式和樱井分享着二宫的感情，大野觉得自己好卑鄙。

做的时候，他又陷入了完全不知道自己在干什么的境地，什么动作什么话语都看不见听不见，自顾自地喘着气，只一瞬间，大野觉得眼前的二宫好像要碎掉了。

隐隐约约，他觉得樱井好像在二宫耳边说了些什么。

他没有多想，那一天三个人做到很晚，他抱着二宫，沉沉地睡着了。

15.

“这样你会开心点吗？”

樱井将性器拔出两个人共用的地方的时候，忽然贴着二宫的耳朵这样说。这一次他终于射在了里面，和大野一起。

结束后二宫的脑袋一团混乱，他干脆把自己交给了这份混乱，身后大野的体温十分温暖，他的手还紧紧搂着二宫的腰不放，像是终于抓到了禁止捕捉的东西。

或许就这样干脆睡着也不错。

“明天过后，我们就没法再在这个房间见面了吧。”

二宫睁开眼睛，樱井早知道他还醒着，笑着用手指勾了勾他的鼻子。

“这不是很好吗？两人可以在一起了。”

“败给你了”，说话的时候，二宫眼睛正藏在黑暗后面，他看着床单上那些凌乱的污渍，稍微撅着点嘴，看上去很冷静。

樱井失笑道，“什么嘛，我们难道在比赛吗？”

他拍拍二宫的脑袋，“就算在比赛，怎么看也是我输得比较多。”

樱井站起身，他并不想表现出什么来，因此一直面带微笑，可是就在这时，二宫撑起身子，抓住了他的袖口。

令樱井脸上无法控制地出现了错愕的表情。

大野的怀抱真的很温暖，真想就那样一直沉溺下去，睡下去，迷糊下去。

可是，二宫自己也不知道，自己为什么会从那样的怀抱中醒来，然后揪住了眼前这个人的袖口，所以他立刻放开了。

樱井在床边坐下来，并不再刻意维持着什么表情，“还没有办法做出决定吗？”

这个人立马转过身子，樱井便又捏了捏他的脸，顺着他的脊骨一点一点往下摸。

“你要是一直背对着我，我可能就要一直等你做出决定才会离开哦。”

“你不应该告诉他的，这个时间太差劲了，如果你多相信我一点，如果你晚一点告诉他的话，我...”

“那Nino现在完全没办法做决定啊。”

“可能一生都没办法做出决定了。”

“现在是这么想的吗？”

“嗯。”

“嗯。这样啊。”

两个人都沉默了。

良久之后，樱井再次亲吻了二宫湿润的眼角。

“没有关系。”

“因为是我的错，所以没有关系。”

不知道为什么，二宫却哭得更厉害了，樱井只好一脸苦笑地看着他，看着他的泪水浸湿到大野脑袋底下的枕头。

*END*


End file.
